THE Reason
by AsianFlipGurl
Summary: Hitsugaya goes to comfort Hinamori -- more like slap some sense into her: "Hinamori. Sometimes, you stop to think about the people of your past. But you have to stop worrying about them; there’s a reason why they’re not in your future." Oneshot


**I've never seen a fanfic when someone ACTUALLY says something about Hinamori getting too obsessive about Aizen. So I wrote one up! I hope all of you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Even though I HOPE I would...

* * *

**

How hard was it to find a drop in the ocean? Indeed it would be pretty toilsome and wearying, but there was still a chance to obtain it, right? So for Aizen to return the love I gave hi would be finding a drop in another dimension.

Impossible.

.

…

.

The reflection in the water gave me a wary look, almost as if she was tired of the world and all that was in it.

_That's you, looking your usual crappy self. _My inner conscience mused. _Getting over a breakup is hard. But getting over a man that toyed with you, pushed you around, heck, even __**stabbed **__you particularly pathetic. He wasn't even yours to begin with!_

"Shut up!" I yelled to no one but myself. I opened my eyes, dazed, and for once I took in my surroundings. I was at me and Shiro-chan's childhood playground: Ukyoku River in Rukongai. I didn't know where I was going; I didn't _care _where I was going, as long as it was away from Seireitei. It was natural tendency for me to come here to pour my heart out.

It was a wonder how no matter how many times I gazed out to the horizon, it left me breathless. The sunset was an exquisite sight and it made the weight of my problem off my shoulders -- even for a little while. The sky's various colors were splayed out in layers: bright orange, red, blue, and ending with a dark shade of violet. Each layer kissed another evenly, as if it belonged with another. Different part, but one.

I felt the slight swish of my hair as someone plopped down beside me.

"For some reason, I knew you'd be here." He explained, without giving me any greeting. Warmth radiated from him, as if to give me reassurance, I gulped down the throttled cry and conveniently averted my tear-stained orbs from his.

"It wasn't too hard…if you stopped and thought about it." I snapped. Miraculously, my voice didn't crack.

My words unnerved him. " I wasn't trying to put any effort into it. You look sturdy enough to keep yourself safe." He glanced lazily at me.

After a comfortable silence I said, "Well!" I sat up suddenly from my sluggish position. "I think it's time for us to get back." I smiled brightly and took his open palm.

_Fake._

He stared with pensive eyes and they closed slightly -- just a millimeter -- with hurt. I pulled his robe, to indicate to get a move on.

_A defiant, but dirty façade._

"Stop trying, Hinamori. I can see right through you." He scolded, justifying how well he knew me.

"Gomen, Hitsugaya-kun," I whispered, "But I can't seem to forget about…him. I'm trying hard so nobody would worry about me and my silly little adolescent problems. But I don't seem to be doing good, aren't I? He's like poison, Aizen-taichou. An alluring rose with too many sharp thorns. I couldn't believe that he'd do that. To _me_. All I ever sought for was his acceptance, his _love_. Now, it's too hard to endure and I don't know whether or not I could confide in anybody anymore!" I was going off at him now.

I unsheathed his Hyourinmaru and grabbed his hands to point it to my heart. "Kill me now! I'm the stalemate in this horrendous game. It seems that every single move I make results in great suffering. You know, there's a reason why you can die again in Soul Society, why there's another 'True Heaven.' Because this…_this _definitely cannot be heaven. It's purgatory." I hissed. "Kill me now… I beg of you…"

His eyes wavered over the ghastly blob of _me_ without any emotion. I realized at once that he felt pitiful and that I've lost any honor that I'd once had.

He caught me by surprise, saying but one word that implied that he contradicted my concepts : "Baka."

And so I collapsed in a crumpled heap in his arms.

He glared at me fiercely and practically shouted, "Who are you now, Hinamori, to even _think _that I'd do something like that to you? To those who actually love and care for you? To _me_?"

He shook me violently, "Don't be selfish! Stop thinking about how this is affecting you, but _others_. It makes me want to kill Aizen right now! The world will bitch at you every chance it has, but you have to understand that other people have a worse life than you. Think not, 'Why me?' but instead, 'Why _not _me?'"

He hesitated, noting only now that my lip trembled. The dam burst and I clung to him, as if my life was put into his hands.

I took those words as a slap in the face. I couldn't be mad at him, though. People never told me how horrible and obsessive I was being because they were concerned with my health to put some sense in me. So I appreciated that from Hitsugaya-kun.

He didn't stop there, either. He continued, in a more hushed tone, "Hinamori. Sometimes, you stop to think about the people of your past. But you have to stop worrying about them; there's a reason why they're not in your future."

.

…

.

I don't know how long we lay like that: Hitsugaya stroking my hair soothingly while I coated his robe with tears. Night had fall upon us unnoticed and soon the first stars dotted the sky. Hitsugaya was right; I was so lucky to have friends to comfort me like that, no matter how long it took.

"Shiro-chan?" I managed to croak out. To my surprise, he didn't correct me, but I felt him wince irritably.

He retorted, "Yes, Bed-wetter Momo?"

"Have you…ever been in love?" I asked, shyness abruptly overwhelming me.

For a second, I thought he was going to tease me about it to refrain him from answering the question. Because that's just how he is.

"You may not believe it, but yes. In fact, I was -- still am -- in the same situation you're in right now." Hitsugaya replied sincerely. He sighed inwardly. "She just doesn't love me back."

I watched with miserable eyes. He has been there for me through so much, but I was blinded with my own problems that I couldn't examine him closer. He was upset.

"Did you tell her?" I pressed.

"No. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have right now. She's still part of the present so it's vague to whether or not she's in my future."

I pushed him lightly. "Nonsense, Shiro-chan. Doing _nothing _will get you _nowhere_. If you tell her and she rejects you, then she'll be 'the past.' So what if she's not the one? Just move on until you find the perfect person. Though I'd doubt it, I mean, she's a fool to dismiss you." He didn't look too convinced. I poked his cheek lightly and smiled. "Who is this girl, anyway?"

He contemplated. "Well, she's extremely beautiful; the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. But her looks isn't what I'm after. Her bubbly personality shines through all Seireitei and when she's depressed, everyone feels the same. I love the pout she has when she doesn't have her way and the unique smile she reserves for me."

"From my point of view, it seems like she loves you." I guaranteed him.

He stared at me blankly. "Maybe, maybe not." He stood up swiftly and dusted off his robes. "Ready?"

"I think I'll stay here for a while, but thank you, Shiro-chan. Just for being there." I kissed his cheek lightly and he blushed for just a second before controlling himself.

I stared back at the night sky and breathed in the warm smell that always clung to me after staying near Shiro-chan for a long period of time.

"_Hinamori. Sometimes, you stop to think about the people of your past. But you have to stop worrying about them; there's a reason why they're not in your future."_

Those words played back over and over again in my head. Suddenly all that he said to me flashed before my eyes. _Bubbly personality… Doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have… _Oh.

"WAIT, SHIRO-CHAN!"

_I'm such a hypocrite._

_

* * *

_**Please review? For me? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
